dreamlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant
History of the Covenant & Nihilim On the other side of the world known as Elysion was one of the Dreamers fondest dreams, it was a lush world where food was abundant. The dreams of the Elysion people were vivid and frequent, and the inhabitants gained awesome powers. In this manner Elysion prospered for eons, the people led simple lives and had no need to change their ways. The Dreamer often turned his attention to this world, because it was a dream of peace and tranquility. Due to the Dreamer’s attention his powers flowed freely through Elysion, and the people learned to mold the fabrics of reality as they saw fit. The people of Elysion used their new found powers to erect a magnificent portal. Through the portal they traversed the primordial ocean and came upon the Second Kingdom. In a cruel twist of fate the portal exited on the planes of Kellh, which had long since been overrun by the Thûl. The Thûl attacked immediately and forced the explorers back through the portal. As a desperate measure to ward off their attackers they tried to close the portal by cutting the strands of Gnosis that fueled it. It failed however; the resulting implosion brought several tribes of Thûl into Elysion, a tremendous blast signaling the beginning of the end. The Thûl incursion on Elysion came to dramatically change the fate of this wondrous world. Once known as a lush and peaceful place it came to be synonymous only with war and despair. The Thûl forced the people of Elysion to organize into military units which led to the creation of the Empyrean Doctrine and the founding of the Covenant. When the Covenant’s failed to thwart the Thûl threat, a schism formed within the Covenant and a new sect was born. After several campaigns failed to remove the Thul invaders some within the Covenant realized that their tactics were incompatible against such a brutal force. Having fought over Elysion for many years, this faction sought to find a way to fight based on logic, not on faith. They were renowned scholars, competent leaders and some of the best warriors within the Covenant. The new tactics that they laid forth were seen as blasphemy going against not only the Covenant, but the Empyrean Doctrine itself. Those faithful to the Covenant rejected and defamed the new group forever splitting this once mighty group into two separate factions. They became referred to as the Nihilim, the non-believers, and were deemed in violation of the Empyrean Doctrine. At first, the Nihilim were able to make impressive gains against the Thul. After spending much time researching various spells, one was found: The Spell of Hindrance. This was a powerful stasis field which could contain the Thul for all time. When the Nihilim unveiled their plans, the Covenant saw this as movement away from the teachings of the Empyrean Doctrine caused the Covenant to take action against the Nihilim, eventually outlawing the any activity or idea associated with the Nihilim. The Covenant stepped forward and would not allow the Nihilim to continue with their plans. This minor distraction allowed the Thul to make great gains in Elysion, which in turn led to those in the Covenant to banish all followers of the Nihilim. Upon their banishment, the followers of Nihilim called for the destruction of the Covenant as well as the Thul. After their banishment, they Nihilim went underground. They would meet in secrecy and learn their tactics from each other. The Nihilim quickly realized that although the Spell of Hindrance would work, it would take time to conjure and they had a need for military support. Knowing that the Covenant would not offer any assistance, they sought help from an ancient warlord Ghunan. After pledging their lives and livelihoods to Ghunan, he taught them how to draw power from Elysion itself. However, the Nihilim were not skilled enough in the use of such powers and as a result caused the near destruction of the world. This was the beginning of the end for Elysion. The epic failure of the Nihilim resulted in the cataclysmic event that survivors call the Great Rupture. Elysion was torn to shreds and all that remains are floating islands with isolated people struggling to survive.